Dreams are for the weak
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: When Giroro catches Kululu dreaming about Angol Mois in a romantic fashion, it's up to Kululu to prove he has no sort of feelings like that. Will he be able to prove it and save his pride at Angol Mois's expense?


**Disclaimer: I don't own sgt frog.**

**Yeah! It's me! Writing a one-shot. Mostly as an excuse to work on kissing scenes. Here ya go guys. Enjoy**

* * *

Their lips met together.

"Kululu-san…." The girl hummed lovingly, her arms wrapped around his tiny body and clinging to him desperately.

He didn't let her say his name again, sealing the space between their lips yet again. He let his mouth and tongue do the talking, instead of actually speaking to the blushing mess of a girl.

Every time she opened her mouth to say something simple, like you're doing so well or I love you, he would take the opportunity to explore the insides of her mouth, stroking her hair or jaw to comfort her.

After he was satisfied with his mouth torture he moved down to her neck to tease the young girl some more.

"Stop…I c-can't take anymore…" She breathed out again as he nipped and sucked at her shoulder.

"Oh? Really?" The yellow keronian asked, "Give in. Say what I want to hear and I'll do exactly what you want." His hand wandered down her shirt at and aggravatingly slow pace.

The girl desperate, sighed and looked into his eyes her eyes filled with affection for only him.

"I want you, Kululu."

* * *

"He didn't get much sleep last night, did he?" Keroro asked during the invasion meeting looking across the table to see Kululu soundly asleep.

"That or he's just being a jerk and sleeping through the invasion meeting." Giroro answered. "Want me to wake him up?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Keroro questioned.

Giroro shook his head and took out a grenade. Taking out the pin, Keroro ran for dear life unaware Giroro planned to explode the invasion room. Tamama cowered behind him and Angol Mois ran out of the seat besides Kululu to keep away from the grenade. Giroro threw it.

* * *

"Is there anything else you have to say to me?" Kululu teased, licking at the young girl's ears. She giggled a bit.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked.

"Something preferable with three words, a form of affection something that bonds you to me over the captain." He answered.

She nodded.

"I love y-" That's when the grenade exploded.

Kululu coughed opening his eyes to reveal a white table instead of the soft chest of Angol Mois as his pillow. He yawned, unhappy to be awakened. He always woke up before she finished her sentence.

"You awake now, Kululu?" Keroro asked coming out of hiding. Kululu nodded annoyed.

"And I was having such a wonderful dream. It was much more productive than the invasion." He brushed off some black soot from his arms.

"What were you dreaming about, Kululu-san?" Angol Mois asked, trying to make conversation.

"Riding a pink unicorn through fields of curry. Ku, ku, ku. Thanks for waking me." He sarcastically answered, able to lie very easily to their faces.

"Very nice." Keroro seemed visibly disgusted. "I would suggest continuing the invasion meeting, but the room seems to be in disarray thanks to someone." Keroro glared at Giroro, "So invasion meeting dismissed." He dismissed the meeting planning to call it again later.

They all saluted and left.

Kululu of course went straight to his lab, ready to go to bed yet again. He wanted to finish his dream. That and he was very tired from working on an invention that would make pekoponian hair fall out. He planned to use it on Natsumi.

After a few more minutes he was off in dreamland

* * *

He and Angol Mois were entwined, as close as two people could be, their bodies just a mesh of skin on skin.

Kululu reached up to move a piece of stray hair out of the girl's face, seeing it stick to her body. Carefully, he moved it to the side, reaching up and giving her forehead a small kiss.

Deciding it wasn't passionate enough and too sweet for his liking, he went down to her lips again to capture them with his, and taste the sweet nectar that was her saliva.

"K-kululu…." Angol Mois stuttered, turning her head to the side, to give access to her neck again.

Kululu enjoyed her cute shyness, and pressed her body closer to his, liking the surprised squeals she made.

After a long while of kissing he became satisfied and just cuddled the woman that was only his in this dream world.

"I love you, Moa-chan…" He breathed out, embracing her yet again.

* * *

Giroro walked into Kululu's lab, blowing up the teeth that was the door to get in.

Keroro had recently called the make-up invasion meeting and Giroro had been tasked with retrieving Kululu while Keroro get Tamama.

Seeing Kululu asleep on the floor, obviously too lazy to get to a bed, Giroro kicked him trying to wake up. Kululu instead of waking turned around and grabbed the foot, giving it a stroke and kissing it.

Giroro screamed.

"Yuck! I've got Kululu's lips on my foot…" Giroro looked around the lab for a disinfector and all he found was baby wipes, desperate he used them trying to wipe off the Kululu.

Turning back to Kululu, he got out another grenade not really caring about Kululu's stuff.

"I love you, Moa-chan…" Kululu sleepily said in his sleep.

Giroro fell in shock. He fell face first.

"Wha-? Kululu…Just said he liked someone?" Giroro getting up, couldn't help but snicker, "Oh, this is perfect blackmail. I'm getting him back for all he did to me." Giroro threw the grenade, waking up Kululu.

"Ku, ku, ku. Would you please not do that? It's really annoying to wake up with bruises." Kululu yawned.

"Had a good dream?" Giroro asked, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Why yes, senpai, I didn't know you were curious though. Concerned with my happiness?" He put on a fake sugary tone.

"No." Giroro answered, an unchanging attitude. "So what exactly did you dream about?"

"You, senpai. You were all heroic and I was a princess and you rescued me. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu pretended to be a damsel.

"Liar." Giroro responded, "I heard you in your sleep."

"Yeah, and what exactly did you hear?" Kululu asked not particularly interested or worried.

"A love confession."

"Oh yeah? For who?" Kululu regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Mois." Giroro gave a smirk to Kululu as Kululu's face went pale.

"Yeah, right. Me dream about Mois? Impossible. I only have nightmares about her sparkling. Not love confession, happy, sweet dreams." Kululu denied.

"Well you did." Giroro replied. "And you looked pretty happy dreaming about her too. There's something perhaps you want in real life and can only experience in the dream world, isn't there Kululu? That's why you've been enjoying sleep so much. Isn't it?" Giroro gave a knowing smile, not wanting to admit that was exactly how he felt for Natsumi. Kululu felt a stab in his heart as Giroro pegged him to a T.

"N-no." Kululu denied turning away, "I don't want anything. Dreams are for the weak." He crossed his arms.

"I guess you're pretty weak then." Giroro answered, feeling as if he was at the top of the world. Kululu glared at him.

"I'm not weak! I wouldn't dream about _her._" He lied.

"Prove it." Giroro challenged. "Prove that you aren't weak. I'll give you a day to prove you wouldn't want Mois. If you don't I'll let this whole subject rest and forget about it. And if you do, I'll tease you for the next century." Giroro challenged.

"Challenge accepted. I'm going to prove you wrong, senpai." Kululu crossed his arms, "Now. Get out of my lab, the next time you come in here I'm sic'ing the security robots on you." Giroro left the lab only to remember an invasion meeting was the reason he went there.

"Crap!" He came back empty-handed.

* * *

Kululu buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe Giroro had heard what he had said!

"I'll prove him wrong." He vowed, "I am not weak."

Going upstairs after the invasion meeting finished he set out to torture Angol Mois in front of Giroro.

"Moa-chan, I made you something." Kululu smiled, holding out a cookie that was extra spicy. Angol Mois's smile brightened up the room and Kululu cringed.

"You made something? For me?" She asked excited. Kululu nodded and handed her the cookie. "I'm so happy!" She took a bite of the cookie, the spiciness immediately kicking in. She coughed at first but pretended to be fine. "It's delicious!" She lied not wanting to hurt the frog's feelings. She ate it all up, "Thanks for the gift."

Kululu groaned. This would be harder than he thought. He handed her a bottle of a drink that he had concocted that took on the drinker's least favorite taste.

"This was made especially for you. Ku, ku, ku." He put on a layer of thin easy to see through fake sweetness. Angol Mois; however, could see nothing.

"All right. Thank you, I was really thirsty." She answered, thirsty after the cookie, taking a sip, the disgusted look only passed through her face for a second before she tried to mask it again.

"Well, drink it all. You don't want my gift going to waste, right?" Kululu asked taking advantage of her weak, people-pleasing nature. She nodded, and started to drink, slowly.

Kululu felt little needles go through his heart feeling some sort of pain at her pain. He liked pain at another person's expense, but he didn't like this sort of pain. Looking to the side suspiciously he looked to check if Giroro was watching. Kululu grazed over him and missed Giroro who was right behind him.

"You can stop." Kululu ordered. Angol Mois stopped, happy to not do it anymore. She had only finished a quarter of the bottle.

"But your gift…" Angol Mois trailed off.

"It seems a mistook yours and Uncle's gifts." He clicked something and a glass of orange juice came from the ceiling landing gracefully in his hands. "This is yours." He answered, knowing he and Angol Mois shared the same favorite drink. He had to dive into his personal storage of orange juice, but he felt to make it up to her he should.

She eagerly drank the orange juice to get the foul taste of the previous drink out of her mouth.

"Thanks, Kululu." She smiled. Kululu turned around to avoid the sparkles.

Giroro was standing there a wide grin on his face.

Kululu mentally cursed.

"Well, how very interesting." Giroro snickered. Kululu for a moment was at a loss of words.

"This proves nothing." Kululu answered.

"Sure it doesn't." Giroro laughed.

"I'm not weak." Kululu responded again.

"You are in the face of her sparkles and her." Giroro laughed again.

Kululu had nothing to say.

"What's this about?" Angol Mois asked curiously, sipping on the straw in the glass of orange juice.

"How I hate you. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu turned to insults in a time of desperate measures.

"You hate me?" Angol Mois asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Yes. Because you're stupid and annoy me more than anything else." Kululu answered

"It's all right. Everyone is entitled to an opinion." Angol Mois tried to comfort not herself, but Kululu as she wiped a small tear out of her eye. A very sparkling tear. The tear seemed to be more evil to Kululu than all her stares put together.

_Don't give in, don't give in…_He begged himself over and over again.

Giroro watched to see what happened as Kululu stood there for a moment, his hand shaking a little.

"Ku, ku, ku, you know why else I hate you? You're ugly and way too much of a people pleaser. You're also giving away your life to the captain when he's giving you nothing in return. It's obvious he's never going to like you." Kululu thought a moment on what to add, "Who would?"

Multiple tears this time trickled down Angol Mois's cheek as she tried not to cry and failed.

Kululu gave up. If one tear was too much for him to handle multiple was too much.

"I hate you for all those reasons, your ugly pekoponian skin, the way you're close to the captain, your spinelessness, your annoyingness." Kululu spoke looking over to Giroro he changed what he was talking about, "You teasing me for a century is nothing compared to the lord of terror's wrath, and anyway I still have all your blackmail about Natsumi." He told Giroro. Turning back to Angol Mois, he continued speaking. "Those are all the reasons I hate you. Don't you want to know the reasons I like you? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu cringed at how he was comforting someone.

"Reasons you like me?" Angol Mois asked

"You're helpful in the lab. You make things less lonely. You're one of the few people who's kind to me. You aren't judgmental. You're a powerful, spiritual being. Your taste in drinks is as good as your taste in destruction. Your interests in murder and pain are wonderful to see in a nice girl, you're…ugh…Pure and innocent, and you're a good friend." Kululu finished. Angol Mois seemed to have calmed down and was smiling now.

She hugged Kululu happily.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

Giroro felt awkward watching and knew Kululu would kill him so he quietly left considering hiding and watching, but not wanting to be a stalker ran to his tent to leave.

"I do actually hate you for being close to the captain though." Kululu answered, feeling awkward being squeezed so kindly.

"I'm sorry." Angol Mois apologized.

"And your pekoponian form is very ugly…Compared to your real form." Kululu told her, Angol Mois gave him a questioning look. "Another reason I like you, I guess…You're beautiful. The question who would like you? Everyone. Who wouldn't like you?" He asked, Angol Mois squeezing him closer to her.

It was better than a dream. It was a reality.

Taking a chance and being lost in the moment, Kululu leaned up slowly and carefully, and gave Angol Mois a shy little peck on the lips.

Angol Mois gave a blush and a surprised look. Seeing that as not necessarily bad, Kululu continued on.

"Everyone includes me. But I like you especially." He told her. Looking down, she returned his tiny kiss in a similar fashion, not having any words in between them discussing what he had confessed.

Reaching up he entangled his hand in her hair and stood up to lengthen the return of the next kiss.

Lovingly the two returned kisses back and forth, their actions being loud enough for words.

He was right, dreaming was for the weak, because reality was for the strong. And the journey to get their was worth it, because your dreams were fulfilled.

* * *

**Any comments to this story that I have? Nope. **

**I love reviews. So go ahead and give me one with your thoughts. **


End file.
